


Candle light and sweet delights.

by PepNpaps



Series: A world of wings and feathers. [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a beacon in shitty world, Aziraphale is a dad, Aziraphale might be fluffy but he is strong, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Brutal Murder, Buff omegas, But they are still love you., CROWLEY WEARS A TARTAN COLLAR, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chunky Aziraphale, Emergency Medical Technicians, Evolution made them tougher, Inspired by Real Events, Mistaken Identity, Misuse of natural selection, Murder Mystery, Natural Selection, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-War, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Shared History, Siblings are shit, Stolen Identity, Swords, The four horsemen are kids, mention of war, my first attempt at a murder mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: Many of the occupants which found themselves living within the back lanes knew of Mr.Fall. The oldest of the resident of this dim place.A man who has witnessed fall of the breeding houses and the rise of equality between the three ranks.All the residents knew of him for his kindness. If you ever needed a hand, you go to that little shop tucked away from the rest of the world.Though Mr.fall, to those outside of the ally, is nothing more then a myth. A name without a face.Those who manage to escape the back alley scarcely speak of him, fearful that the old man will be in harms way.  Those who do don't mention him by name.
Relationships: Aziraphale & War (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Aziraphale, Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A world of wings and feathers. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546888
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Candle light and sweet delights.

**Author's Note:**

> Though none of the warnings happen on screen. But with the history and subject matter of the world they live in. It's better to be safe then sorry.
> 
> Omegas were property. And for a long time they were treated unfairly and cruelly. Especially those born as males. A lot of this world's history is inspired by our own. The salem witch trials, Australia's stolen generation, The treatment of LGBTQ+ through history and WW2 (Germany's concentration camps and Japan's Unit 731) are some 'inspirations' of the history. I have some of it mapped out in my head. 
> 
> Female Alphas and male Omegas were believed to be bad omens for many years, even in the timeline that the story is set in. So they often hide under the guise of Betas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a taste of what I’m planning ;)

"Dear, I'm sorry to interrupt but I did state tha- oh dear! " Gasping at the scene before him, Mr.Fall shuffles over to the bed side table.

“Large wound, not very deep but deadly if he keeps losing blood... “ Assessing the familiar red haired man, his fingers twitching as he gulps. 

"Shuffle over dear, I do know trick that will stop the bleeding, " Mr.Fall mumbles, quickly looking over the strangers wound once more before turning to the young girl, "It will be painful though, so you may need to hold him down. Can you do that?" 

"Yes, Mr.Fall,' The young women replies with a swift nod.

"Okay," Mr.Fall responds rolling up his sleeves, "I'll need to get something to disinfect the wound,heat the blade over the fire. " He states before waddling off, his stride quickly becoming a jog as he rushes to the medicine cabinet.

Slipping as he turns into the bathroom. 

Knocking his knees into the low sink as he staggers to a stop, biting back a shout. 

'Oh bloody heck!' Mr.Fall growls to himself as he swings open the medicine cabinet, collecting an unopened bottle and two loads of bandages. Before sprinting the best he can out of the tiny bathroom.

Walking whist uncorking the rubbing alcohol, he slips back into the room and pours the disinfectant on the wound. The man stirring and slowly coming to from the pain. 

With a sharp 'tskk' The blade quickly seals the wound. Jolting the man out of his hazy state. With an animalistic fear, the red haired man fought against Lilith's grip, failing in his weaken state but trying all the same. 

' Not to long now, just to little... ' Mr.fall mutters to himself, his heart fluttering at the familiar pattern on the wounded man beneath him. 

“...and done!” Aziraphale exclaims.

**Author's Note:**

> Biological facts and thingy.  
Male omegas are broader then their female counterparts. They are less prone to become defenseless during their heat.  
Similar to lionesses, they will breast feed and care for the young in their flock.  
They are more protective. Having similar traits to alphas.  
This is a recent development. So they are often mistaken for Betas. Fewer still, mistaken for 'weak' alphas. 
> 
> Female Alphas are not as aggressive as their male counterparts. They are also less prone to succumb to their rut. 
> 
> Index
> 
> Breeding houses.- loosely inspired by the London workhouses. Omegas without partners would live there. Working tirelessly to earn what little they can. Forced to bare the next generation.


End file.
